College Bound Arrancar
by bses14
Summary: Saya Wakahisa is a 'normal' college student who just happens to go to school with espada ranked arrancars. As events occur she is drawn to a curtain 6th espada. Will love bloom? Or will Aizen find out her secret and deem her a threat. Grimm/OC


Disclaimer: I don't own bleach only my OCs.

Author's note: Okay so this is my first fanfiction so please don't be to mean about errors and horrible plotting. I'm not very good at writing but I worked hard on this. So read and review please. And helpful comments are accepted. Thanks for reading.

Warning: contains OCs and OCCness may happen in the future.

CHAPTER ONE: Awaking for 1st class

Grimmjow woke with a startle as the phone rang. Rubbing his eyes he answered the phone, and waited for the person on the other end to answer first.

"Why good morning, Grimmjow!" Aizen's voice happily stated on the other line "I am glad you are up. Now make sure your not late for college."

Grimmjow replied with a grunt as he hung up on the shinigami turned ruler of Hueco Mundo.

He looked at the alarm clock 6:30. 'That man is crazy waking me up so early. God I still have a fucking hour to kill.' He thought to himself.

Rolling out of bed the blue haired man walked to the dresser grabbing some cloths and walking to the conjoining bathroom.

Half an hour later Grimmjow emerged from the bathroom in his college uniform. Consisting of gray pants, white button up shirt (which the top two buttons weren't buttoned as usual) and a gray over coat.

Walking towards the kitchen he felt something soft rub against his leg.

"Hey when are you going to feed me Grimmy? I'm starved." Stated the blue furred cat at his feet.

"I'm going to the kitchen right now Panthera. So does tuna sound good?" Grimmjow asked the zanpakuto cat.

"Do I have a choice?" She asked sarcasm ever present in her voice.

As the duo walked through the living room that connected to the kitchen. Opening the cabinet he got out a can of tuna.

"Bon appetite. Now what to choose, what to choose. I think I will go with cheerios today." Grabbing a bowl from the cabinet, he pored himself a bowl of cereal.

"So what is today's agenda?" the cat said as she finished up her food.

"Well for first period 8 to 10 I have Marcel Arts, second period 10 to noon I have writing, third is lunch for an hour then fourth 1 to 3 is art class then after classes from 3 to 5 is art studio." Grimmjow answer as he ate.

"It still amazes me that you take art classes."

"Hey I'm actually really good at art."

"You forget we are connected sometimes, don't you?"

"Sometimes, other times I'm just ignoring you?"

"You're so mean to me Grimmy."

"You're so over dramatic."

"I could be worse you know." She purred.

"How?" Grimmjow challenged.

"I could be like Santa Teresa and try to eat you when you anger me." She enjoyed the face Grimmjow made at her comment.

"True I suppose."

"Hey it's almost 7:15 you should get going." She stated as Grimmjow put his bowl in the sink.

"Thanks Panthera. I'll be back at 6ish like usual." Grimmjow ran out the door, slamming it close. Only to run back in a few seconds later to grad his car keys. As he headed to his car he took a deep breath. Today was the first day back from a small 2 week spring break the school had. They were also starting an art project today and were going to get assigned there partners. 'I just hope I'm not stuck with Ulquiorra again. Last time we couldn't agree on anything to do.' He though as he stepped into his blue Chevy Camaro. Starting it up and heading to Nnoitra's house on the other side of the compound.

The compound consisted of ten small houses labeled 1 to 10 in no particular order around a mansion (the main house as they call it). Each of the smaller houses around the main house held a different espada. House labeled one was Stark's, house 4 was Ulquiorra's, house 5 Nnoitra's and so on. The main house was where Aizen, Gin and Tousen lived and also were the espada meetings were being held.

Pulling into the fifth espada's house he honked the horn to let his friend know he was there. Right as he honked the horn his long time friend came running out the door, slamming it shut and into the car. As he buckled his seatbelt, he signed a breath of relief.

"Um…" was all Grimmjow could manage to say.

"Santa Teresa was bein' a bitch again. Apparently she doesn't like it when I ignore Aizen's morning call and you know how he keeps calling until you answer." Grimmjow laughed as he pulled out of the drive way and heading out of the compound through the main gate (the only gate).

"Well if you pick up the first time he will not keep calling and she won't hurt you." He stated to the black haired espada.

"I can't help it if I sleep through it. You know what she did this morning?"

"No. What did she do?"

"She picked up the phone, talked the Aizen and then she bit me in the ass." He was cut off by Grimmjow laughing.

"You know you're so weak you get beat up by a lizard." Grimmjow stated.

"She's not a lizard, she's a komodo dragon." Nnoitra stated.

"Which is a giant lizard, so ha… Hey aren't Komodo dragon's poisonous?" Grimmjow's voice held a bit of worry in it.

"Yah they are but since I'm an arrancar and she is my zanpakuto the poison doesn't affect me."

They pulled into the college parking lot, a few seconds later a black Chevy Silverado pulled into the spot next to them. Getting out of the car Nnoitra and Grimmjow met up with Stark and Halibel, who also got out of the truck.

"Hey Halibel, good morning stark." Grimmjow greeted as they walked towards the school entrance together.

Stark grunted his hello before letting Tai speak "Good morning. How are your mornings going?"

"Mine was good liked usual. Ohh and Nnoitra got mauled by a lizard." Grimmjow laughed out.

"She's not a lizard." Nnoitra spat.

"She's a komodo dragon." Mocked Grimmjow in a high pitch voice. As they came around a corner the bell rang signaling they had 5 minutes to get to class.

"We better get to class. Can't be late on the first day back." With that they were off to Marcel arts class.

To be continued….

Author's note #2: So hope you guys liked my fanfic. Remember read and review.


End file.
